<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Dingo's Cock Collection by hornspointedup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256570">Dirty Dingo's Cock Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornspointedup/pseuds/hornspointedup'>hornspointedup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Morning After, Pillow Talk, Probably out of character but oh well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornspointedup/pseuds/hornspointedup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the morning after Kano is still a (bad) businessman. </p>
<p>Kano thinks selling klips on the dark web is a brilliant idea. Kabal ain't konvinced.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kabal/Kano (Mortal Kombat)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty Dingo's Cock Collection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kabal and Kano make brief narrow-minded remarks about who performs sex work. These do not reflect my personal views.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Selfies.”</p>
<p>“You’re taking a dick pic, that’s not a selfie.”</p>
<p>“S’myself, ain’t it?”</p>
<p>Kabal scoffs. “Who are you sending it to?”</p>
<p>"Not. Just admirin’.” </p>
<p>“Narcissist.”</p>
<p>“Nah! Do like this one though.” Kano shows Kabal another photo taken a bit before the latter man woke up, cock half-hard while he squeezes his balls. Kabal doesn’t react given it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before. “Was thinkin’ about something you said.”</p>
<p>“Hmm? What?”</p>
<p>“Last night.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I said a <i>lot</i> of shit.” Kabal grins at the memory.</p>
<p>“That part about putting me on the bar, on camera. Was doin’ a little reading while you were asleep. You know how much these amateurs make?</p>
<p>Kabal laughs, “well if you’re nineteen and stacked six figures. You? A five if you spread your cheeks and flex.” Kano smacks him, not that it quells Kabal’s laughter. </p>
<p>“Piss off, plenty of models my age and not half as fit!”</p>
<p>“Ha! Hang on, you’re serious?”</p>
<p>“It’s an opportunity.”</p>
<p>“C'mon, can’t be worth the time. What, fifty a month?”</p>
<p>“I could make more than that.”</p>
<p>“Kano. You’re-“ Kabal props himself up on an elbow, his amusement turning to slight concern. “You seriously want to sell your ass on JustFanatics?”</p>
<p>“I could pull ten grand a month, easy.”</p>
<p>“Kano, y-....the Black Dragon will be traced!”</p>
<p>“We can film from the hips down. No tattoos.”</p>
<p>"For fuck's sake.” Kabal lays back down in irritation. Once Kano gets a scheme turning over in his head there’s no convincing him to drop it until he gets bored or decides it’s not worth the money. "Gotta go from the stomach down. Looks better when people can see your abs.”</p>
<p>“Heh.” Kano takes another lewd photo, following Kabal’s suggestion. “Hey, not bad, gets more fur in there."</p>
<p>“Why are you like this?”</p>
<p>“Give me a hand job.”</p>
<p>Kabal is exasperated beyond words, and for whatever ridiculous reason takes Kano’s cock in hand and roughly jacks him off while Kano records, further aroused by watching it play out on screen. “Keep your abs in the shot, show the cum when it gets in your hair,” Kabal whispers, biting at Kano’s good ear, eliciting a filthy groan. Kabal makes sure to aim Kano’s cock so the thick load lands across his straining abs, watches Kano’s hand and the camera view shudder as the picture refocuses on the haphazard ribbon.</p>
<p>Kano drops the phone by his side, eyes drifting shut, threatening to fall asleep again, floating in a rare space where he wishes he could wake up to this and go back to sleep and that was all to life. Kabal leans into him, not quite cuddling but silently aching for closeness. </p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Hey. Kano.” Kabal gets the sleepy bastard to turn toward him and presses a kiss to his lips, deepens it when he feels Kano too tired to fight for dominance.</p>
<p>“Gettin kinda personal? Kissin' on the first date?”</p>
<p>“Not our first date.”</p>
<p>“…no. No it ain't." Kano retrieves his phone, hands it to Kabal. “Take a picture of my stomach.”</p>
<p>“Need something to get off to later, hunh.”</p>
<p>“That’s right.”</p>
<p>Kabal takes the photo, but sends a copy to his own phone. “This one’s not for sale, got it?”</p>
<p>“Heh. Fine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last summer I wrote a handful of Kabal/Kano that I figured wouldn't see AO3. WELP.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>